Towards the Future.
by Loneeagle42
Summary: Learn of the true CATS.


(Greetings all. This is my first non-FF fic, and I hope everyone likes it. Mad props go out to Alhazred for letting me snag his kick butt story idea. [there are some similarities to his fic, A sorceress remembers, so after you get done reading this, go read that one and enjoy] Anyway, I don't know who Created Zero wing, but all their stuph is copyright them.)  
  
Towards the future.  
  
In AD 2111 CATS sat in his base and waited. Already the forced that had supported him were dwindling due to attacks from Zig One. Those remaining had formed three defensive lines and prepared for the final conflict. CATS knew the Pilot was coming, and he knew the outcome of the fight before it even began. Even with all that, many of his followers still rallied around his banner, hoping that he would provide them victory.  
  
Just then, one of his bridge crew announced that Zig One had jumped out of hyperspace and hand begun to engage the first defensive line. CATS nodded and turned to his communications officer. "Open a signal to the fighter. I wish to send a message." The officer nodded and pressed a few buttons. "Signal established Sir." CATS smiled. He had only one thing to say to the Pilot. "Do you know what you're doing?" The channel closed as the pilot continued to fight his way through the line. CATS turned to the rest of his bridge crew and saluted them. "Gentlemen, You've all done excellent work these past ten years. As my last order, I'd like you to evacuate the base and surrender yourselves. You should be treated well." Most of the men began to protest this decision, but CATS motioned for silence. "Listen to me. There is no need for you to give up your lives today. I will remain on this base and confront the pilot when he comes here." Several of the men began to reluctantly nod, then left the bridge. When CATS was alone, he smiled and watched Zig one advance.  
  
Right now, the craft was just about to break through the first line of defense, and CATS knew he was feeling good about his skills and his ship. But the real trials would not come for years after CATS had been defeated. Aliens, deranged robots, and the like would all come and battle the earth, but each and every time Zig one would be called upon to defend it. The people of earth would become complatient with each and every victory that the Zig pilot delivered them. However, in time, Zig one was forgotten, and the pilot himself faded into obscurity. CATS had determined that he would not fade, that history would remember what he had done.  
  
The first Defensive line had been cut down, and Zig one advanced to the second line. CATS smiled and watched the carnage unfold. Humanity had always thought itself alone in the universe, so they were quite surpised when CATS enlisted the aid of aliens from far across the galaxy. However, the more the humans fought the aliens, the more they learned about them. And with that information, they could adapt their strategies and weapons to combat this new threat. With these new weapons and such backing their pilots, victory would only be a matter of time. Had the humans not fought these aliens, who knows what might have happened. CATS then turned back to the monitor just to catch the second line crumbling.  
  
"It's not long now." CATS thought as Zig one engaged the third line. He was annoyed that his men had not left as he asked them to, but stayed on in a futile attempt to down Zig One. "So many lives wasted..." He muttered as he crossed the bridge. Alarms sounded as the third line fell and Zig one approached the base. Soon it would all be over, and the human confederation would claim victory over the evil CATS. "Evil... ahh well, history is written by the victor. If they knew the truth, their eyes would bug out." He thought as he opened the door to his escape pod. The base defense cannons were already taking shots at the Zig, but due to the pilot's superior reflexes, he managed to emerge unscathed and bombard the area. Just as the base exploded into a hail of molten debris, A lone pod could be seen rocketing away from the area. A strange illuminated portal opened in front of the pod and it flew in and disappeared.  
  
The portal re-opened above earth, but things had changed. CATS looked down at the chronometer and saw that it read 2131. "Excellent, I'm back home." He thought as he plotted a course to the nearest starbase. When he exited the pod, he was saluted by officers in Earth Confederation uniforms and was then lead to the office of the Admiral of Confederation forces. CATS snapped to attention and saluted him. "At ease." The admiral replied as he pointed to a seat. CATS sat down and smiled. "The mission was a success Sir." He said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. "Excellent. I'm just sorry that history has to remember you as the villain who almost took over the Earth." The admiral replied. "Well, It's better that they remember me as something, After all 'Old soldiers never die, they just fade away.'" CATS replied as he took a drag from his cigar. "Ahh, yes. MacArthur was right about that. So, what was it like, seeing yourself out there?" The Admiral asked. "A bit of a shock actually. After all, when I was him, I was brash, rude, and I seemed to have a death wish. Now... I doubt I could do it again." The admiral nodded and smiled. "Well, You've done your part for history, now I'm placing you on retirement with full benefits." CATS nodded and stood up. "It was a pleasure working with you again Captain." He said before he left. "You too Zig one." The admiral replied. 


End file.
